Myotismon's Army Resistance
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: This is the start of a new series. What happens if Myotismon took over the both worlds that fateful summer? Sorry for any mistakes! Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

Myotismon's Army Resistance 

There is a line of teenagers in front of the master of both worlds. The dreaded Myotismon took over the digital world when one of his soldiers found the 8th digidestined first. He loved to make as painful as possible for those digidestined brats. He found that the 8th digidestined was the leader's of the digidestined's sister. He pulled a chain with the girl named Kari hooked upon it. She was killed that day by Myotismon's vicious bats along with the leader of the digidestined. The foolish boy tried to protect her. No one could protect anybody from his wrath. How foolish could he be thinking he could survive an ultimate attack? That day was a day neither worlds ever forgot.

The line of teenagers where rebels. Rebels against Lord Myotismon. He knew they're where thousands of them but ones that actually attacked him where the ones he worried about. The ones he worried that would kill his daughter and son. He had to teach them who ruled this world. And guess who lead this rebellion? His own daughter followed by his son not thinking twice about disagreeing with his sister, she had just turned fifteen that day too. He was going to wish her a happy birthday when he notices she was missing. Her friends had been planing this for a long time. He loved her more than most things in this world. He loved her dearly and this was how he was repaid. His son he knew would turn on him one day. But his daughter he never thought of her turning against him. He thought she loved him but he must have guessed wrong.

Almost as much as his girlfriend. An attractive young girl from the real world. The thing he likes most about her was her eyes. Some people said that they looked exactly like mine. I didn't think so I thought they where much prettier. Her hair was perfect, long brown hair to the center of her back. He loved every little bit. She was kind and yet evil like him. He saw her waiting for him to finish giving orders as what punishment these meddling kids would receive. She was wearing what she usually was wearing a blood red skintight shirt with black leather pants. On top of the shirt was a leather jacket. He finished the orders by telling some Bakemon to lock them all in separate cells and let him deal with his daughter. Grabbing his daughter's arm dragging her back to his throne. He sat her down on the chair making her look straight in his eyes. 

"Now then why are you causing me all this trouble Dusty?" She stayed silent. "Answer me!" He shouted. She still stayed silent. Her face showed no emotion at all. He got angry and dragged her into an empty cell with the others. "Make sure that she stays alone for the night." 

"Okay Boss." He locked it shut. Myotismon stormed off. He got to his throne. 

"Myotis-san relax she's just a troublesome teenager."

"You know that it almost killed me to find my daughter missing and when I find her she's planning on a rebellion against me." 

"Don't worry about it honey. I will always be behind you." 

"Thanks." He kissed her on the lips. "I have to go take care of some business you get some sleep tonight." 

"I will, be careful." He left the castle trying to find the lost child of a prophecy he found one day. 

Dawn of a new age will rise, 

Under the despair there is faith,

Courage to fight for what is right,

Determination to get back for the unright deeds caused,

Confidence in why they are fighting,

Sympathy for those who lost loved ones in battles,

Care to stay alive to defeat the darkness, 

And the wisdom to know when to fight and when to quit.

Who has faith in defeating me? It has to be a child, but which child. I must get rid of this child. 

Back in the prison cells where several teenagers. Dusty met them all a while ago. When Myotismon just took over the world. Dusty had been concealed in a secret room being taken care by a Digimon she can't even remember anymore before Myotismon took over. Dusty knew that the Digimon in charge of taking care of her was very kind. She remembered it placing a blanket over her every night as she lay in front of a big fire. Her memory was really blurry on her childhood. She remembered a man carrying her around a castle much like the one she was stuck in now. She had only one friend that has been with her since she was a baby. The Digimon that was sleeping in her lap. His name was Hawkmon. She loved him a lot. He helped her throughout the years and was very sweet. He Digivolved from a little baby. The group of friends she got stuck here where all kids on the street seeking revenge on Myotismon. 

First, there was a boy named Zee. He's that same age as me. He had a lot of resources out in his hideout we where trying to reach. He had a yellow Yamaha bike that I rode with him. He stole the bike after Myotismon's taken over at a bike shop that was abandoned. He usually wore a yellow shirt with a pair of khaki shorts. His motorcycle helmet had a red fire bird on it. He's short blonde hair and his turquoise blue eyes were some of his features that seemed to stand out. I met him at a young age in my father's castle. He lost his family at a young age in a car accident. He was placed in a bunch of foster homes before running away to live on the tough streets. He was hoped to become a solider. But his free sprit made him reject Myotismon's training and he ran away. I saw him escaping and my father was about to catch him when I distracted my father. We met again after that when I ran away several times. He had a Digimon partner named Falconmon. A small silver falcon, with blue markings on his forehead of his crest of freedom. He wanted that more than any of us. He wanted to be free from this world of darkness. Free to have a family of his own and free to marry the right girl.

Next is Michael Walker. He's a sixteen-year-old boy. He was very quiet when I first met him but found out later that he lost his family as well to Myotismon. He is very loyal to his friends. He wears most of the time combat fatigues, khaki vest, black shirt and baseball hat, and a pair of sneakers. He's very tall Six one to be precise. He's eyes are green and brown and his hair is chestnut brown with blonde streaks. Around his neck is a locket with a picture of his sister and parents before they died. He is determined to get revenge for what happened to his family. The reason he got the crest of Determination. He also has a Digimon partner named Talonmon; a small green dragon with black wings like that of a bat and horns. He's Digimon kind of scares me but is quite friendly to Michael's friends. Michael is also the driver of our black jeep. It fits four people so that's how we escape if we need to. Zee and me on the motorcycle. Some others have motorcycles but usually follow Michael since they don't want to get caught again. Most of the time my dad follows the motorcycle just making sure he gets me back. The good thing about that is the motorcycle is fixed to go at super speeds. So Zee and me zoom off far away from the others. 

Oh yeah then there is Jasmine. She was a lucky one her family was still alive but the down side was that they where sick and she had to steal food from others to support my family. She had four brothers and sisters she had to help out. She was someone who glowed with self-confidence. That was the reason why she had the crest of Confidence. She usually wears hip hugging jeans with a pretty shirt that shows some of her tummy. I became friends with her very easily. She has a natural tan, with waist long black hair, big brown eyes, and kind of small for a fifteen year old being only about five one and weighs roughly ninety-eight pounds. She had a Digimon partner named Siberamon. It looked like a white tiger. 

Also there is Luna she is one of my best friends. I met her one-day when I was stuck with my "Father". He looked at a solider he recruited. She didn't listen to him. She was like me not listening to Myotismon. She cared less what he wanted. She just wanted to be with her Digimon Ditramon. She carries the crest of Sympathy. I watched her smirk at him yelling orders at her. She was very calm, as Myotismon's temper had reached its breaking point. She is very tomboyish. She wears a pair of blue jeans, a T-shirt with Demon child on it, and a blue baseball cap with her waist length auburn hair with blonde highlights and blue eyes. She became good friends with me and we are like best friends now. She owned a silver motorbike that she rides with us in our getaways. 

Oh and a seventeen year old boy named Joseph. I know never to ask him to explains things. He makes it way to complicated. He helped me get Dawn out of the castle. Dawn was a child I secretly took in from the streets seeing my father kill her family. It was about a year ago. He's a digidestined too. He has the crest of wisdom if you heard him explain something you would understand. Joseph might be smart but he loves children. He has a sister named Kimi that is staying with my friends in Santa Maria. A safe place for Digimon and humans alike. I hid Dawn their with a friend of mine and we left his sister with Jill another digidestined. He wears black pants, shirt and boots. His eyes are dark blue with his hair being black. His Digimon partner is Orbmon a small Digimon that looks like a crystal ball. 

Then there's my brother, Stefan he's cool. He's a digidestined as well. We were said we look more like best friends than brother and sister. I like him a lot. He has a crush on my friend Luna but she doesn't care. All I think is that he wants is to be loved. He is smart but with that thick head of his he can be kind of dumb not able to think straight. He likes to skateboard as a mode of travel. One time he grabbed on back of our jeep and skateboarded behind. He is quite a daredevil let me tell you. He wears a turquoise shirt, white shorts and black sneakers with a black helmet on his head and a skateboard on his feet. His eyes are brown and so is his hair. He has it wildly spiked. He's daredevil personality gives he position of the crest of courage. I don't know if my father knows we have crest and Digimon partners but if he does he certainly looked over it. Because my brother's Digimon partner is Flamemon a flaming designs on his skin and white gloved hands. This Digimon puts the heat on its enemies. My brother is slightly taller than I am five five and is a year younger than I am. He also is very muscular from the training my dad makes him do. He also has a motorbike a ninja black motorcycle it's for when he can't skateboard out fast enough. 

Last but not least there's me. I'm thought of as the leader of this group of rebels but actually I'm very shy. I've known a lot of people and Digimon in my time in the castle. I usually tried to help the injured even if my father told me not to. I don't really like being the leader but I guess everyone thinks I'm a great one anyway. Everyone around here calls me Dusty. I don't know why my dad is so protective of me. I lost love for my father a long time ago. About four years ago to be exact. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. That was the reason for keep on trying to run away. Running away from my past. Even if I can't remember any of it I still seem to run away from it. He didn't care for anyone or anything. It was just an illusion. I'm happy though to get rid of him. To have him angry with himself for what I thought up on my own. I have admirers and friends that urge me to bring both worlds out of the darkness. I will one day.

I was said to have the beauty of my mother. I don't remember my mother at all. My hair is chin length blonde. My eyes are violet color. Most people say I have the prettiest smile too. I wear a pair of cargo shorts, an orange shirt with Japanese writing in blue that means faith. A wear a pair of silver sunglasses that rest most of the time on my head, and when I ride the motorcycle I have a helmet with a Ying yang sign in blood red and black. My crest is faith. I seem to bring faith to the people I meet. Faith that we will get out of this horrible world and make everything new. 

My cell door opened. I stood up wondering what he wanted now. To my surprise it was a young woman. She looked very pretty. "Excuse me but where shall I go?" 

"To your freedom Dusty." 

"You mean?" 

"Yes I'm setting you free. You need to hurry Zee and the others are waiting." 

"Thank you. I'll repay you one day." 

"You already have just seeing your smiling face is all I needed, to see your brother healthy is more than good enough for me." She whispered as Dusty ran out the castle. She wrapped the cloak around herself. She ran down the hallway avoiding any Digimon as they might recognize her. 

CHAPTER TWO

Zee waved down to me. "Come on we only have a few hours before sunrise." I hopped on the back of the bike. He started the engine heading out at about seventy-five miles per hour. I held tightly onto Zee's waist. He seemed a little tense about that but I didn't notice that much. I turned my head around to see Michael in the driver's seat of a dark green jeep. Luna on a silver ninja motor bike, Stephan on a motorbike with flame designs, Jasmine in the pasenger seat with Michael, and Joesph on a blue motorbike with light blue iciles on it. I waved to the and the waved back. Zee, Stefan and Luna where racing for a while with Zee in the lead and Luna right behind us with Stefan backing up a little bit since it was really windy. He hated the windy gusts. He usually got in a accident. I was having a blast holding tightly on to Zee as we sped up going way ahead of the others then slowing down so they could catch up. 

We traveled for about two hundred miles before meeting the ocean. It was beautiful the color blue was just indescribable. Stefan walked behind me placing a hand on my shoulder. "We are going to make this time I know it." 

"Yeah we are." Hawkmon flew up to me. I opened my arms and he flew right in. I hugged him and placed him back on the ground. 

"Dusty are you alright you look a little pale?" 

"Yeah I'm fine never better."

"Okay we should fine a place to stay till we get all are strength back." 

"Right, I know of a secret safe place for humans and Digimon here by the beach." I walked down about a mile down the beach leading them to Gatomon's castle. 

"Here we are you guys. Santa Maria, the great mansion next to the beach. My friend Gatomon lives here." 

"Are you sure it's safe Dusty?" Michael asked. 

"Hey have some confidence in her she knows what she's doing remember she's gotten us out of thousands of jams." 

"Ah come on you guys are we just going to stand out here and admire the wood work or go in there and check it out." Luna asked. 

"Let's go." Dusty rang the doorbell. 

"Hello may I help you?" 

"Yes Gatomon, don't you remember me?"

"Oh Dusty come on in."

"Who is Gatomon?" 

"Dusty and she's brought some of her friends."

"Oh let me see her. Wow Dusty you're a lot bigger than that little eleven year old I last saw." 

"Thanks these are my friends Michael, Jasmine, Luna, and my brother Stefan." 

"Nice to meet you Gatomon and Wizardmon." They all replied. 

"How's the whole gang?" 

"Agumon is still very depressed about the loss of his friend. Most of them are doing all right. Gabumon stays mostly in his Garurumon form, the rest stay in their rookie form." 

"How is the baby?" 

"She's safe and sound. She'll never get in the hands of that monster Myotismon. I found a human named Jill who takes great care of children." 

"Thank you for protecting Joseph's sister and Dawn she means so much to me. Hey you guys want to meet the gang?" Most of them shrugged their shoulders finding nothing better to do. Joseph just wanted to see his sister. He went with Wizardmon to see her. He missed her a lot; the whole reason he was fighting in this war was for his sister. He wanted her to live a safe life and be able to grow up in peace instead of war and death. 

"You guys have travel such a great distance why don't you guys go to sleep?" Most of them agreed not getting much sleep. Zee, Jasmine, Michael, and Stefan went to bed for a good sleep. I placed Hawkmon to bed to get his strength back. I walked down the halls of Gatomon's castle. I wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and bumped into a weird girl. Dusty got a good look at her. She looked like Wizardmon with a purple blouse and skirt with a hat like Wizardmon's. She had a cloak thing like Wizardmon too but she had cat's ears and tail. 

"Oh I'm so sorry." 

"That's okay no harm done. What's your name?" 

"Dusty Marine. What's yours?" 

"Sherena. What are you doing here?" 

"I was just looking for something." 

"Like what?" 

"My daughter she's named Dawn do you know where she is right now?" 

"Down the hall to you left." 

"Thank you." I walked down the hall. To see Jill. She was a caring young woman. She had to grow up fast in order to survive. She offered help to any orphan children on the streets. Gatomon offered her to make her home in Santa Maria. She took the offer caring for children she found wandering the streets. She too is a digidestined. Her crest being Caring. Her Digimon was Elecmon. The red and blue bunny Digimon who used to take care of baby Digimon in the primary village now help Jill take care of abandoned children. She was in a rocking chair sleeping with Elecmon on a rug by her feet. She had several children in beds and cribs. Joseph walked up to Dusty. "You can never forget can you?"

"No, I love Dawn too much for her to be taken away or killed by him." 

"I know all I want is for Kimi to live a safe life." 

"I want my freedom. I want Dawn and Stefan to live peaceful lives. I want to be able to rock my baby to sleep without thinking will I live to see tomorrow? And I want to be able to live and watch my children grow up and live happy lives."

"We'll make those wishes come true for you, Kimi, and Dawn. I want to be able to have a family that will live safely in a home not no the dangerous streets."

"Are dreams will come true one day. But once my dad finds all that I've been hiding from him. He'll kill Dawn and the rest of my friends." 

"Zee, Michael and all of us won't let that happen." I went to a crib marked with the crest of faith and picked the baby in it. I rocked the baby back and forth. "This baby was only a week old when it became an orphan. How many other children did my father do this to? How many are living on the streets now watching their parents be killed cold blooded and be taken away to become soldiers?" 

"It's not your fault Dusty. You are completely innocent. You are just caught up in what you family believes but it doesn't mean you'll will ever turn out to be like you father." 

"I know but what happens on the outside world?" She lightly kissed the baby's head. 

"I don't think I will ever be able to answer that question Dusty." I held Dawn tightly as she started to awaken. I went to Kimi's bed sitting in a chair next to it rocking Dawn. Hoe I loved to just sit there for hours taking care of her. I moved stray pieces of hair out of Kimi's face. She yawned before waking up. She blankly looked at me. Wondering why I was here. Joseph picked the seven-year up from the bed and gave her a great big bear hug. 

"Joseph I missed you." 

"I missed you too. I've missed you too. How have you been doing?" 

"Great Jill's taken care of me really good. She even told me bedtime stories like you did. Are you going to leave again?" 

"Probably but I hope I can visit you real soon." 

"I don't want you to go." 

"I have to, I'm sorry." Kimi just held her head in his chest. She really didn't want him to go. I don't think he wanted to go but he had to. He kissed her on the head lightly. 

"You behave when I'm gone. I have to go probably tomorrow morning." 

"I will if you stay with me tonight." 

"I promise I stay here with you tonight but only tonight." I left him to tend to his sister. I went in my room with Dawn in my arms. Hawkmon was lying on the bed waiting for my return. I patted his head as I passed by. "What's wrong couldn't sleep?" 

"No I felt lonely." 

"Well I'm back. Look at how much Dawn has grown. She was only about eight months old but still pretty big for her age." 

"I heard that she is very strong like her mother." 

"I bet she is." I looked lovingly down on Dawn. See coughed opening her big bluish green eyes. I laid down on my bed placing her close to me. She held my arm tightly. As I fell asleep. I must have slept for a long time since it was dark again when I woke up. Zee was sitting on the side of the bed. "So did you get enough sleep?" "Yawn, Yeah what time is it?" "Five PM, the others left already ahead of us." "Oh okay let me say goodbye to Dawn." I lightly kissed her head hoping I would make it back. "Bye Dawn I'll see you as soon as I can." I gave her to Wizardmon as we headed out the door, Zee and I placed are helmets on. Speeding off in the night. They went west to a town called Hope. Zee and I would get some things and head back to Santa Maria. We would all meet up there then head to surprise attack Myotismon. At least I hoped it would ended up that way. 

CHAPTER THREE 

I got the supplies we needed and headed back to Santa Maria. We saw the others hanging out there waiting for us. "Did you get some food sis?" 

"Yeah right here."

The dark bat lord was hiding in the shadows around the castle. "Boss are you sure she's here?" 

"Positive you stupid excuse for a bowling ball." The waves crashed against the rocks by the castle. The sneaked in the castle. Hiding from all Digimon who could cause a possible threat they saw that Dusty, Zee, Stefan and Michael where on the roof. His top soldiers got Jill, Joseph, Jasmine, Luna and moist of the Digimon in the castle. Myotismon and Phantomon would take care of the rest. 

Myotismon saw his daughter carrying something wrapped in a blanket. She kissed a couple of times. It was a baby girl. She seemed to mother it as her own child. Zee took it from her kissing it and making faces at it. This boiled his blood that his daughter didn't tell him about his own grandchildren. Phantomon attacked the group. Zee, Michael and Stefan held their ground ready to fight. Phantomon sent an attack straight for Dusty as the floor underneath her started to crumble. She knocked her head on the way down. She lost consciousness as she fell to the ocean. Her Digimon partner Digivolved into Aquillamon and dived down for her. He almost had her when an angel Digimon went in front of her and grasped her. She gracefully walked in front of the group. 

"Shame on you Myotismon. Trying to kill your own daughter and granddaughter. What are thinking?"

"Who are you to tell me what to do with my daughter?"

"Cause I'm her mother." 

"Kabukimon is that you?" 

"Yes and I'm taking my daughter back with me. Something I should have done four years ago." 

"You can't she belongs to me! Grizzling wing."

Michael, Stefan and Zee made a getaway before someone got hurt like themselves. They knew that this angel Digimon could easily take Myotismon out with Aquillamon. Kabukimon flew off to her home high on a mountain with Dusty still tightly holding Dawn. 

What will happen to all of them? Will their wishes come true or is Myotismon going to destroy all of them? 


	2. Myotismon's Army Resistance

Myotismon's Resistance Part Two

Thanxs to all that gave character info for this fic. If I didn't put you in here I'm very sorry but it was hard to fit everybody in the fic. To everyone else please enjoy. I don't own anything I put in here so don't sue. 

"Huh what happened?" I asked. 

"Honey lay done you had a pretty hard hit to the head." 

"How? What happened?" 

"Your father and some of his soldiers attacked you and your friends. I saw you falling and caught you before Aquillamon could get you. You where holding the baby next to you on the bed." 

"Hmm I can't remember anyone named Aquillamon or my father neither the less my mother. I wonder what her name is? "

"You called her Dawn in your sleep." 

"Hmm I guess that's her name boy do I have a headache.." She fell unconscious. A boy with short blonde hair walked up to the small cabin in the mountains. He knocked on the door. Kabukimon walked up to the door. "Hello may I help you?" 

"Yes I'm looking for Dusty Marine. I saw you fly off up in the mountains after you left Myotismon." 

"What do you know about Dusty?" 

"She has a daughter named Dawn. She's a digidestined. She's been friends with me for a very long time." 

"Alright come on in. Maybe you can help her get her memory back when she wakes up." Zee sat looking over Dusty. She had a horrible gash in her head and side of her face. But she still looked very pretty. She always looked pretty from the first day I met her. A pair of Digimon named Arukenmon and Mummymon captured him in the streets. They brought him in front of the great lord Myotismon. Sending me through intensive training. I saw her watching from next to her father's throne. I tried impressing her. She looked at me in disgust. She must have really thought I was a jerk or a showoff. When I heard that she was arranged to be married. I felt heartbroken. She was to marry this snotty evil genius named Ken Ichijoji. I hated him when I saw him look slyly trying to steak a kiss from that sweet angel. I snuck into her room and asked her if she really liked this place. She told me no. After that we've been speeding off on the motorbike trying to escape. I heard a scratching on the wall. 

"Kabukimon what is that?" 

"I don't know let me check." She opened the door and a dark wolf came in. "Where is the one named Dusty?" Kabukimon blocked his way of getting. "Move out of my way I don't want to hurt you." Zee ran up to him using his body to hit him. Zee just bounced off, he rolled off to the floor knocked out cold. Dusty awoke from the noise. "Zee no wake up." The dark wolf picked the girl up. "Let's make it easy on both of us and you come quietly." She tried reaching for Zee but was unable to. He ran through the forest. Dusty then remembered the baby. She prayed that Dawn would be okay. She closed her eyes trying not to let the hot tears ready to come out. She felt herself being dropped to the ground. She was on a cold metal floor. She let out a hackle of coughs. She didn't feel too good. She heard a familiar voice. It was one with not too fond memories. "Remember me Dusty? I'll give you a chance to guess who I am." I couldn't stop coughing as I lay in a futile position on the floor. I heard him closer to me as he leaned down placing a hand on my face. His hands where so cold. He kissed me on the lips. I just stayed there perfectly still. He was a good kisser but it just didn't feel right. Maybe it was extreme hate for him or maybe something else. 

Somewhere else

Zee walked up to the group. "Did you see her?" 

"Yeah she was kidnapped by a black wolf that knocked me out." 

"We have to get her." Michael stated. He never abandoned his friends and he wasn't going to start now. 

"How about we split up? Joseph, Jasmine, Jill, and me stay while Zee, Michael, and Stefan go out to try finding Dusty." Luna suggested.

"Alright Luna we'll meet back here in three days if we aren't back something happened and you guys have to try finding Dusty." Zee agreed with Luna. 

"Okay we all agree meet back here in three days or we try to find her." Stefan wanted to make sure that was clear. 

"Jill I need you to take Dawn while we are out looking for Dusty." 

"Okay no problem." They raced off with Stefan and Zee on their motorbikes and Michael in the jeep with the Digimon sleeping next to each other in the back seat. 

Back with Evil Ken 

"Hey honey did you miss me." Dusty spit at him in response. "Well now we are getting into it. Do you know you're the cutest when you're mad?" She was about to gag at the thought. (Zee, Stefan, Michael, Joseph help me) She thought to herself. Ken lifted Dusty up and carried her to his room.

"Now since you've been such a good girl I'm going to give you a surprise." The bedroom door closed and locked. Ken put her through the worst torture in her life. He beat her till she kissed him. He beat her just because it was entertaining. She thought dying would have been a better fate than that. She lay in curled up like a ball. Not wanting to let any of the outside world enter her ever again. She woke up with a large green fly Digimon looking at her face. He wiped her tears away as he picked her up. He flew up in the air. 

"You're safe with me." He seemed to promise. He saw a jeep and two motorbikes in the desert. An oasis wasn't to far ahead of them so he placed her wrapped in a blanket on the ground. "I'm sorry for what my master has done. But I promise it won't ever happen again." I lay there more confused than ever. I just started to cry. I closed my eyes to let the darkness consume me. What did I do to deserve this? I heard voices of worried friends. They wanted me to wake up but I didn't want to see them. I couldn't trust anyone anymore. I heard the voice of my Digimon partner. He sounded like he was crying. I wondered if he was. I opened my eyes. Seeing it was dark. Zee had an arm wrapped around me. He seemed to be concentrating on something really hard. I tried not to disturb him though. I didn't want him angry with me too. A song Zee was thinking of when thinking when he held Dusty in her sleep. 

I sing to her a lullaby

Everything is going to be all right 

Rockabye,

Rockabye,

Everything is be alright,

Rockabye, 

Rockabye,

Rockabye,

She still outside the city 

Down that street about a half mile 

All her friends tell her she's so pretty 

She be a whole lot prettier if she smiled once and while 

Cause her smile even looks like a frown 

She's seen her share of devils in this angel town,

Zee's looked down to see her frowning again. She hardly ever smiled anymore. 

"Zee I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I love you." "I umm… I love you too." He lightly kissed her forehead. 

"Another thing thank you."

"For what?" 

"For always being there for being just you." I picked Hawkmon under his wings as I shifted to get more comfortable. I rested my head on Zee's strong shoulder. I fell back asleep with a smile on my face. 

"Rockabye Dusty Rockabye." He whispered in the night. Stefan smiled at sister. She had found someone who loved her; he was still looking for a special someone still. His Digimon walked up Flamemon walked behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Flamemon don't do that." 

"Sorry Stefan I just think you should get some sleep." 

"Alright buddy let's go to sleep." We went in to his sleeping bag and fell asleep. Dusty got up from Zee to look who else came to rescue her. Stefan was sleeping with Flamemon next to him. She heard some mumbling.

"Michael?"

"Dusty are you alright?" 

"Umm yeah what are you doing?" 

"Nothing." 

"You can't forget either can you?"

"What?" 

"What my father did to your family." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I know what he did Michael, it was the same night that I saw him kill four other families." 

"It just god he killed everyone that I loved and cared for." 

"I'm sorry we'll get him though for what he did to your family and every family he split apart. But maybe you can make a new family and you'll always be family to me Michael." 

"Is it what you really want Dusty? Do you want to kill your father?" 

"Yes, with all the people he has hurt and killed for his stupid world domination. I lost the father I loved many years ago it just took me a while to realize it."

"I just wanted to know that that was really what you wanted." 

"It is it is. I want a safe future my daughter and brother. I want them to live free lives not chained together with another person." 

"Then are wishes are the same. I just had to make sure before acting upon destroying him and his army." She bent over her brother and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll fight just for you to have a safe future." 

In Myotismon's Castle

Myotismon was looking over his soldiers. With Shinji his girlfriend on his arm. He paced back and forth. Stopping in front of a girl that looked like his daughter. 

"You what is your name?" 

"Lilly Sir"

"Phantomon who is this?" 

"Lilly is the top student in your training program." 

"You're telling me that a girl is the top student in MY training program." 

"Umm yes sir. You remember thought that your daughter was top student without your help." 

"That's because she has my agility." 

"Whatever you say my lord." (And your stubbornness.), Phantomon thought to himself. 

"She does seem to have some spirit let's give her a pop quiz. Fight Ninjamon." 

"Yes sir." She grabbed her sword and held it in front of her face. Ninjamon made the first move. She jumped high in the air. Landing next to Ninjamon. She knocked Ninjamon on the ground pinning him with her sword. "Do you give up?" She said flatly. Lilly stood upright seeing her scare on her face. It went across her eye. 

"Lilly I have been proven wrong. You are by far the top student." Lilly went to rest after the battle. She often stayed alone only joining this stupid army because Myotismon looked like her favorite character in a video game. She was beginning to realize though that real life and video games are two totally different things. She was planning on leaving this army to find humans like herself. She wanted to maybe start a family if she found a boyfriend. 

At the Saint Maria Castle 

Dusty stood on a balcony. Dawn in her arms. She sang softly to her. Dancing around twirling back and forth. Zee looked up from his work on the motorcycle up to balcony. "Man she looks just like an angel when she's dressed in white." "What are you looking at Zee?" "Dusty, she's dancing around with Dawn in her arms with a short white dress on." Michael looked up to see her. She was there dancing with Dawn who was just having a giggling fit. "Hey she does look like an angel." Dusty was suddenly running from something. They saw an explosion. They got up ready for action. 

"Talonmon warp digivolve!" 

"Talonmon warp digivolve to Skydramon." 

"Skydramon is a huge winged serpent and with his attacks Starry night and Solar Arc he destroys his enemies without a scratch. Skydramon go see what's wrong." The huge serpent fly up with great speed up to the balcony. He looked left and right not seeing her anywhere. He got the message when a Blackwargreymon hit him in his side. Dusty was tied up with the baby crying on the side. 

"Starry night" He's attack brought him down. Blackwargreymon dedigivolved into an orange Agumon. 

"Agumon what where you doing?" 

"I don't know something came over me and I had to take her somewhere fast." 

"Maybe it was a black gear. Oh well you're back to normal now." Myotismon was watching them. "Dang Dang dang. That was my last chance too get my daughter back but if she wants a fight then I'll give her the battle of her life. 

Zee untied Dusty and Stefan picked up his niece. She smiled as she looked at Stefan's face. 

"Stefan I think we should look around the streets today."

"Why Dusty?" 

"Something is telling me that we are missing some team members." 

"Alright then let's go."

"Let's get the others we could use their help."

"Okay I'll go get them." Zee volunteered.

"Dusty what's wrong with her?" 

"What do you mean Stefan?"

"Look she won't respond to any sound."

"That's because she's asleep dork. Don't wake her up." Dusty grabbed Dawn and placed her in a crib. "Sleep my baby sleep. Alright let's head out you guys." Joseph and the others went to the motorbikes or jeeps. 

"Dusty, how about you give a try without me today." 

"Uhh okay but which bike should I take?" 

"The hawk."

"Alright I'll give it a try." They all headed out to a town not too far from the castle. Zee, Luna, Stefan, Michael, and me went one way and the others went the other way. Luna and I glanced at each other and nodded as they both sped up way in front of Zee, Stefan and Michael. I looked at their digivices two others where up ahead. We saw two guys hanging out together on a basketball court. Luna and I took off their helmets. The two boys seem to notice us quickly. 

"Hey what are two fine ladies like yourself doing out here by yourself." 

"To cut to the chase we are looking for strong guys like you to help us defeat Myotismon." Luna said sarcastically. 

"Hmm Myotismon huh I think are friends Supermon and Insanemon can help." 

"Yeah we can help." A blue monkey said.

"Good then we'll bring you to my friend Michael. He has a jeep and now are team is complete." 

"Well anything to help you fine ladies. Oh and by the way my name is Sal and this is Scott." 

"Nice to meet you." Scott said politely carrying his orange computer. 

"I think your brother is cuter than these two, but they are still cute." Luna whispered into my ear. I giggled at what she said. 

"We didn't come here to get cute boys plus we already have plenty of those on our team." Michael, Zee and Stefan stopped next to us. 

"Do you two know how to ride a bike?" I asked. 

"Umm Yeah." They both answered. 

"Well both of you can use Luna and my bike and we'll ride with Zee and Stefan." They both got on to the bikes with their Digimon. Hawkmon fly over to the jeep with Falconmon. Ditramon and Flamemon went over together. Falconmon and Flamemon liked to mess with Ditramon by trying to kiss her on the cheek. She hated that so much. They tried this time and she scratched both of them and she sat to the left of Hawkmon and snuggled next to him. He just carefully placed an arm around her. She had a pretty hard day and those boys just teased her. He thought that was very rude. The other two where heartbroken. She hated both of them and went straight for Hawkmon. Without considering them. She fell asleep resting her head on his strong shoulder. With the Humans they where heading back to the castle preparing for the battle of a lifetime. Stefan was happy all the way home his crush was holding tight to his waist. Zee was happy for the same reason. 


	3. The Final Battle

Myotismon Army Resistance: The Final Battle 

Dawn struck the real world it seemed like a normal day. But a huge war was going to be resolved. Who would win the Humans for Good or Evil? I sat on the balcony asking myself the same question. Hawkmon flew over my head and landed in front of me. "Dusty you know we'll win." 

"I know we'll." I smiled at him warmly. We had a friendship that nothing could destroy. Not Myotismon or his horrible nightmare soldiers. 

"We need to gather up the troops Dusty."

"Alright you we need to get everyone to get to their highest level of digivolving." There stood a line of ten or so chi and about twenty Digimon including Wargreymon, Weregarurumon, Birdramon, Zudomon, Angemon, Gatomon, Wizardmon and several significant others. Waiting for the enemy to show his face. 

"Zee what do you see?"

"I see Myotismon and his troops."

"Good now everyone don't go till I give the signal."

"Right." The group coursed.

Dusty got a blue flare in her hands ready to light it. "Hold it NOW!" 

"Hawkmon Warp Digivolve to Valkrimon." 

"Talonmon warp digivolve to Skydramon." 

"Siberamon warp digivolve to Tiggeramon." 

"Supermon warp digivolve to Megamon." 

"Elecmon digivolve to Leomon" 

"Flamemon warp digivolve to SolarFlariomon." 

"Orbmon digivolve to Shardmon." 

"Digiarmor energize!" Zee shouted 

"Falconmon armor digivolve to Kitemon." 

"Ditramon digivolve to Auroramon" They all stood together. Most of them protecting Kimi and Dawn from any explosions that could happen. Dusty shouted to the Digimon to destroy without second thought. This is a war a war for humanity and they couldn't lose. They wouldn't mind the Digimon staying but not with ones that where just plain evil. The wind start up a voice carried through it. 

"Dusty come home."

"I am home and this is my home for the rest of my life." She seemed to answer to the wind. Kabukimon flew down from the sky. 

"Did I miss anything?" She winked at Stefan and me. 

"Stand strong everybody." Michael shouted to the group. We weren't going to lose no matter what. Myotismon sent a group of ten soldiers right at his target. His little girl. Valkrimon used his attack Justice Arrow. With the help of SolarFlariomon using his attack SolarFlames. They got rid of the Digimon one by one as a team till the group of ten went to zero. 

Wargreymon and the others without partners went up and attacked each of the soldiers waiting for their general's command. They got rid most of the army just within a few minutes there was just a few strong ones standing out like Mummymon, Arokenmon, Myotismon, Ken Ichijoji and the four dark masters. 

"Hit everyone except Ken he isn't really evil he's being controlled by Myotismon." Stingmon refused to attack any of the children.

"Alright you heard her."

"I'll take care of Ken myself." She whispered to herself. Wargreymon was fighting Puppetmon. Weregarurumon and Megamon fought against Metalseadramon. Megamon and SolarFlariomon where against Machinedramon. After Wargreymon deleted Puppetmon he took on Piedmon. 

The rest where against Mummymon and Arokenmon. Mummymon's snake bandage wrapped them all up. Mummymon was about to shock Dusty. Myotismon was watching in amusement. I felt a sudden jolt of pain. I felt suddenly really tried and blacked out. The last thing I heard was my baby's cry. I knew that I was shot.

"I'm sorry Dawn that you life has to end so quickly. Sorry Ken I wanted to save you but now it's impossible to save you now. I love you Daddy, Stefan and Zee." The Digimon grew furious and attacked in rage. Their leader was shot down. They deleted every single one that was left. Valkrimon took Dusty from Kabukimon's caring arms to the castle. 

"She was shot pretty good. Dusty hold on for me. I don't know what I would do without you. Don't leave me." Valkrimon thought to himself I was placed in a bed with the few things I cared about. Valkrimon was shot in the stomach. He dedigivolved into Pururmon. He slowly let out gasps of breaths. He let out one final last breath. 

"Goodbye Dusty I'll miss you while I'm gone." He turned into thousands of little dots of data. Dawn was on the bed with me under my protective right arm over her. I was laying in a curled position on my side. Dawn was pulled closer to me. 

Most of the Digimon dedigivolved into their in-training forms or their baby forms. A small green caterpillar crawled into my room. "You look like you have been through more pain than you deserve Dusty. I'm so sorry for all that my master has caused." He jumped up on the bed. He nuzzled her other hand away from Dawn. She seemed to retract her hand to me. I couldn't blame her. Everyone I met seemed to hate me. 

In Dawn's dream someone was trying to reach me. I wanted to stay alone but who ever wanted to get through made it. "Dusty I still love you." It sent chills down my back. As the voice was unfamiliar to me. 

"What do you want?" 

"Dusty I won't hurt you or our family anymore. Please just give me a chance to apologize before I have to go." 

"Fine go ahead." 

"Dusty please don't be like that. I'm sorry for destroying everything you cared about." 

"You didn't you let your soldiers destroy me and everything I cared about." 

"Dusty I just wanted to say goodbye. I will not destroy anymore." I gave my dad one last hug before letting him leave forever. I whispered that I still loved him when he sadly left. He wanted to hold her and rock her to sleep like he did when she was little. But that was impossible he was destined to live his eternity alone now. 

Someone else though was trying to get through. It was a little boy holding something. "Hello is anyone there?" Dusty held her arms out to the little boy. He ran to her arms. 

"Davis how's it going?"

"Great, Dusty I made a bunch of new friends." 

"What are their names?"

"Kari, TJ, or was it TK. A boy named Ken I met today. Oh yeah there's Cody, Yolei and Ryo." 

"How's Yolei and Cody doing?"

"Fine am I going to ever see you again?"

"Yes in our dreams we will always meet."

"Promise?" 

"Promise that Ill dream about you every night till your reborn." 

"You taking care of Ryo's little sister?"

"Yes she's just like my own daughter."

"He thanks you." 

"Good you take care of yourself. I'll being talking to you real soon."

"Dusty I have someone who wants to say goodbye." 

"Who?"

"Me Dusty." Hawkmon appeared. 

"What happened?" 

"I was shot down as well. But I promise to meet up with you again." 

"I hope it is soon. I'm sorry Hawkmon." 

"I will return soon. But it will be lonely. And I just wanted to tell you that I loved you always and I'll be back to protect you and your family once again." 

"Goodbye Hawkmon." I hugged him tightly not wanting to him go. I saw Wizardmon waiting for him. "Come on Hawkmon you got to say goodbye now it's time to go." Hawkmon left never looking back. Dusty remembered meeting the little spunky kid with his two friends Cody and Yolei. Their whole families where killed by her father. Now she talked to them often in her dreams. She stayed in the corner of her darkness. 

Outside of her Dreams (Reality)

A boy sat on Dusty's bed. Wormon tried to scamper away. The boy stopped him and gave him a hug. "I'm Ken again. I won't hurt you anymore. So she's the one who saved my life. Even after I badly beaten her, why is this kindness brought upon me."

"She has the crest of Faith. She had Faith in you and me." 

"Hmm Wormon I say we let them rest." They both left the room. Zee entered the room. He sat on the bed. He picked Dawn up. She coughed lightly. Dawn was sick. He could tell. 

"Everything is going to be alright Dawn just Rockabye, Rockabye, Rockabye." Dawn opened her eyes to see him. She smiled, as his kind face was soothing to her. All of the digidestined waited forever it seemed for Dusty to wake up. Zee found a Digiegg sitting on Dusty's bed one day. He rubbed it and a Pururumon came out. 

"Hey Pururumon welcome back." He nodded and just laid by Dusty loyally waiting for her to awaken. He stayed right next to Dusty unless he had to go eat or something but he usually stayed right there. 

Dusty woke up one autumn night. I found myself alone. Dawn was gone and so was Pururumon. I sat there confused why no one was by me. Did everyone leave me behind? I heard a little footsteps. I looked over my bed and there was Dawn walking to my bed. 

"Dawn." She heard me. As a sign she turned her head and smiled. I reached my arms out. She climbed the bed up to me. I sat her on my lap. "Hello baby."

"Mama, Mama" I smiled she recognized me even though I have probably been resting for a long time. Pururumon bounced up to the bed next to me. He didn't seem to notice I was up. I placed my hand on his small body and brought it close to my face. I kissed him on the cheek. 

"Hi my little brave warrior you came back." 

"I missed you Dusty. But I promised that I would meet up with you again one day."

"I missed you too Pururumon." Zee entered my room surprised to see me up. 

"How long have I been out Zee?" 

"A couple of months." 

"So did we get rid of everyone of them?" 

"Yes we got really mad that they knocked you out." I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a little. 

"Rockabye Dusty Rockabye." I smiled; he knew my favorite song. Stefan and Luna walked in together. 

"Hey you two." I smiled they where holding hands. "So when's the wedding?" 

"Ha ha, not for a while we're just boyfriend and girlfriend." Pikkimon came out from behind Luna. 

"Hey Pururumon." Pururumon Digivolved into Hawkmon so he would be her size. 

"Hey Pikkimon how are you?" 

"Great I want to show you something." Hawkmon ran after Pikkimon. Hoping it would be something cool. The other Digimon entered behind. Joseph, Jasmine, Michael, and Jill entered. 

"Hey your wish came true Dusty." Michael stated.

"Yeah now your daughter and your brother can live peaceful lives. Along side with many kids like Kimi. Thank you for making it happen." I think Joseph was relived that he still had his sister alive after a battle like that. I just wanted to rest. Michael got almost everyone to leave. He let Zee and Stefan stay because they where like family. But everyone else had to go.

"So you guys we made it."

"We sure did sis now I can skateboard anytime I want. Thanks." 

"That's not exactly what I sacrificed myself for." 

"I was just kidding."

"Oh you want to kid around." I jumped up and ran after him. Zee stopped me by picking me up and tossing me back on the bed. 

"You need to rest."

"But I've rested for a couple of months please let me get my brother." 

"Here Michael and me have a plan." Michael looked evilly at Stefan. Stefan grabbed his skateboard and dashed down the hall. Michael was much faster and caught him in a second. 

"Help please have mercy I won't mess around anymore just don't do anything to my skateboard." 

"Leave him alone you guys I think he's learned his lesson." Stefan kissed his sister goodnight and left. Michael kissed the baby before leaving. 

"So how's everybody Zee?" 

"Everybody's fine. Joseph and the others work to rebuild cities for people to live in. We freeded every single person from Myotismon's prisons and camps." 

"That's good."

"We'll know we can make a family of our own now." 

"That would just be perfect." I said kissing him playfully on the nose. "First you need to rest but I have another surprise for you. Wizardmon brought some friends back that said they knew you. "What are their names." 

"Their names where Davis, Yolei, and Cody. Cody is the same age as Dawn about two years old and Davis and Yolei are about five." 

"Can I see them?" 

"Here I'll show them to you." Zee left the room. Michael and Stefan came back with him. Michael was holding a little girl named Yolei. I took her from Michael, as she opened her eyes to see where she was being taken even though she was used to being moved around. Lately it's happened a lot. 

"Hello Yolei do you remember me?"

"Yes you saved us from that evil man who tried to kill us." 

"Yeah that's right. How have you been doing?" 

"Great I'm a digidestined too just like you."

"Wow really, who is your partner?"

"A little cougar named Cougarmon she's my best friend." 

"Well that's good take care of yourself now I want to you to be the flower girl at my wedding." 

"Yeah thank you. Yawn" I took her small body and handed her back to Michael. He rocked her as she started to fall asleep. Stefan was holding a little boy with dark red hair. He reached out to me. 

"Davis calm down your next." I grabbed him as he kicked his legs to be let free. I used my hand to mess with his soft hair. He giggled and stopped wiggling around. 

"What do you have behind your back Davis?" 

"Nothing."

"You lie." 

"Me." A little blue animal came out behind his back onto his shoulder hopping around. I placed him next to me on the bed. He smiled as he introduced his Digimon. 

"This is Demiveemon."

"Hi ya." Demiveemon said politely. 

"Cute. You guys will make a great team. Stick together. Davis will you be the ring barrier for my wedding?"

"Sure I'll be what ever you said will I get to dress up?"

"Sure will." 

"Okay when is it?" 

"In a couple of months." Stefan picked the little guy up as he waved goodbye after covering up a huge yawn. He rested his head on my brother's shoulder wanting to go to sleep. Demiveemon was hanging on to his head. 

"Here Dusty this is Cody. He has been hiding with a girl named Lilly who escaped Myotismon's army after realizing the difference between reality and video games. She gave him to us. She thought we would be better to provide him with what he needs." I held Cody close he was sleeping soundly. He looked very strong for a two-year-old. The last time I saw him he couldn't even talk and he was very thin. He was shy too the last time I met him. A little tan head came bouncing on the bed. 

"Are you his Digimon partner?" 

"Yes. Cody's very tired tough. He likes your daughter though. He told me so."

"Dawn?" 

"Yeah they are best friends." 

"That's good I think they should be. You take care of the little guy. Okay?" 

"I promise I will." 

"You won't have to worry that much though most of the threat is gone."

"That's a relief." 

Four months later the castle was decorated elegantly. Many Digimon and people where sitting on benches. There was a celebration being held in the castle's courtyard. Many flowers decorated the courtyard. Today was a double marriage. The Digimon sat next to their partners if they had one. Wizardmon was the preacher today. Everyone was seated. Today a bride was getting married to a very special girl name Dusty. Zee stood an the end of the isle. He was all sweaty. Wizardmon reassured him that everything was going to be alright. 

My brides maids where Luna, Jasmine, and Jill. Zee's best man's where Stefan, Scott, and Joseph. Michael was walking me down the isle. Since my father was dead. My mother sat in the front row of the ceremony. The ring barrier was Davis. He was so cute in his little suit. The flower girl was Yolei. She was adorable in her little dress. The brides maid's and best men where sent out before me. As I heard the classical music turn on. Michael took my arm. He reassured me that everything was going to be alright. I walked out into the sunlight after Davis and Yolei finished walking down the isle. Everyone was standing turning around to see me. 

My dress was beautifully white and it poofed out. My vale was over my face but I'm sure everyone could see me. I saw Zee's face. He seemed to just stare at me. I saw a man in the front that seemed very familiar. I couldn't point it out though. We made it to the end of the isle. I saw all my friends human and Digimon. Hawkmon was wiping his eyes from tears. He must have been really happy to see me. I saw my baby girl next to Hawkmon, she seemed to be awed by her mother. Wizardmon said all the words and we did as asked. Zee lifted my vale from my face and kissed me softly on the lips. 

All of them went to the reception. I hoped that everything was doing okay. In the castle was a large ballroom. In front of many tables was a long table where I sat. The man seemed to stare at me. I felt kind of uncomfortable. The dances started. First it was just Zee and I. The Stefan danced with me. Then all the people in the wedding danced with us. I smiled as Davis danced slowly with Yolei. He gave the thumbs up to the crowd. Everyone started laughing. Zee danced alone with me to my favorite song by Shawn mullions "Lullaby." We danced most of the night. I talk and laughed with my friends. 

I took care of my four babies. I adopted Davis, Yolei, and Cody under my wing. I already had Dawn before that. I had two two-year-olds and two five year olds. Cody smiled brightly playing with Dawn, Upamon and Hawkmon. Hawkmon enjoyed watching over the tots. Davis and Yolei played with their Digimon. 

Zee's Digimon was an Ultimate still named Falconmon. He stayed in this form. He was about six six. He was kind of humanoid but with Eagle, Falcon characteristics. He got a last dance with me. "Dusty I've known you for many years with Zee and I want to thank you. You gave Zee faith and hope that they would one day win against Myotismon." 

"I want to thank you for keeping him safe for me." He blushed and left to pick up the two of the kids. I picked up Dawn and Zee got Davis. Now we live in a small town named, Faith, after my crest. We kept things orderly as we lived there watching our adopted kids grow up. I watched, as Dawn became a cute little girl with Cody, who seemed more serious than most children did his age. Cody's Digimon Digivolved into an Armadillomon. Davis' Digivolved into a Veemon. Yolei's didn't digivolve because it was already a champion. I made sure they all stayed safe though. We lived in the peaceful town for many years till an unexpected enemy appeared in the digital world. 


End file.
